Shinta Fukuda
Fukuda is manga creator trying to get serialized, but has only been able to publish one-shots. He left home after high school. He was working as Eiji Niizuma assistant, with Nakai, but now he is working on Kiyoshi Knight. His editor is Yujiro. Appearence Fukuda has silver hair. He is always wearing a watchcap or bonnet of some kind. Personality Fukuda is rash, and often seems fueled by his emotional swings. He's very competitive, and enjoys the competition between him, Ashirogi, Eiji, and Nakai. Along with all of this, he's also rather conceited, but at the end of the day is a very good friend (and rival). Editing Crow Chapter 5 Fukuda, with Mashiro, help Niizuma with chapter five of Crow. He tells him about the meetings he should be having with Yujiro. He then tells him he has to do names, even if he doesn't like them. They want Niizuma to think of the readers. Niizuma then decides to do a cliché. He then does the name for it, and it turns out much better. Before Fukuda leaves, he tells him to stop doing backgrounds and effects, and leave it to them. Golden Future Cup Fukuda participated in the Golden Future Cup, with his manga Kiyoshi Knight. It was in Jump first because it was thought to be number one with the readers. When Koogy announces his manga will be in the Golden Future Cup, Fukuda calls Mashiro. He gets Mashiro, who brings Takagi, and Nakai to Shueisha to complain about it. Fukuda complains to Yujiro, but Mashiro says he will beat Koogy with his manga. Fukuda then hold a meeting with them, along with Aoki Ko which was brought by Nakai, to read each other's manuscripts. Niizuma joins in along with them. They were about to discuss each other's manuscripts when Aoki Ko refuses. She says hers was the best, but Fukuda gets angry and says hers was the least interesting. This leads to Niizuma deciding who's was the best. He says Kiyoshi Knight and Detective Trap are tied for first and Hiseout Door would get third. His opinion was the real results. Kiyoshi Knight and Detective Trap did tie for first, but Kiyoshi Knight didn't become serialized because it was better as a one-shot. Detective Trap did get serialized though. After New Years Party After the New Years Party, Fukuda tries to tell Nakai to forget about Aoki. When Nakai is outside drawing outside Aoki's window, Fukuda tries to bring him back. He watches him to make sure he is okay, and Mashiro calls Fukuda to make sure Nakai is okay. When the snowstorm hits, Fukuda, along with Mashiro, Takagi, and Miyoshi Kaya, try to stop Nakai from freezing to death. The get there, only to find Aoki ,putting an umbrella over Nakai. She tells him it was her, and not his drawings. She then agrees to work with Nakai again. Kiyoshi Knight's Serialiation Kiyoshi Knight is currently being serialized in Jump. Its first chapter got first place. Fukuda quit as Niizuma's assistant to work on his own manga. His assistant is Yasuoka. Manga Fukuda has published many one-shots but none have been serialized. He had a one-shot appearing in Akamaru Jump, the same time Ashirogi Muto's Money and Intelligence and Niizuma's Crow appeared in it. It only got 5th Place. He also so had a one-shot, Kiyoshi Knight, in the Golden Future Cup. He was asked to tone it down, and he redid it six times. It tied for first place with Detective Trap. It didn't get serialized because it was better as a one-shot than a series. Creator Strike Trivia *Fukuda said that his favorite manga in Jump now (real life) is To-Love-Ru. Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Creators Category:Assistants Category:Mangaka